The subject invention generally relates to a pet tether apparatus, and more particularly, some embodiments relate to a device for using a tether to confine a dog to a predetermined area while minimizing the risk of entanglement of the tether. At various times, dog owners may be required to restrain their dog while they do other activities. This often requires the use of a tether or leash tied to an immovable object. Many dogs by nature are active and through their motions may tangle the leash around the object to which it is affixed or generate knots that reduce the length of the leash. The present invention addresses these potential hazards. The present invention is applicable to any animal for which there is a need to restrain the animal.